Nature's Grove
---- Nature's Grove, also known as Nature Groove or just The Grove, is one of the habitable districts in the city of Dong Dank. Within Nature's Grove is the Great Oak Tree, and many refer to these two districts as one combined name of Oak's Grove. At a recent Round Table Nature's Grove switched hands when Lord Willakers exchanged his part of West Shire for The Grove. Patron Lord: Willakers Notable Locations Within The District The Great Oak The Great Oak Oak's Grove Guild Plot The Guild plot is located at the mouth of the river. It has recently been nearly completely renovated and opened on March 21. It features a grove of trees reminsicent of the Great Oak in her former Glory, a Great Rainbow Meeting Hall, Ballroom, Dance Club, Wedding Chapel, Reading Room, various memorials, and Speakeasy Cafe. The Flood After the melting of the giant present which contained the stolen water from the lake, a large area around the base of the tree was flooded. The flooded area includes parts of Grove, Southshire, and Brickton.The Tree portal has been non-functional since The Oak Spring The spring of clear water is located inside the Great Oak. It is possible to dive into the spring from the Great Apple, which is a risky sport and handy way to safely descend the tree for skilled residents. Political System The Oak's Grove Guild formerly had 5 council members elected monthly by the populace of the Oak and the Grove. Currently, the Grove has several Guilds which organizes activities within the district. These are Gardeners (event & social planning), Rangers (to Serve and Protect), Ambassadors (to other districts), Merchants, GASA (Grove Aeronautics and Space Agency) and OGTV (Oaks Grove TV). All Grove residents may be in any number of guilds but can only nominally be in charge of one. Meetings are held weekly at the Grove Guild Plot, Located at the mouth of the river. District Regulations The Grove, like any district, have strict regulations on what peasants can use as building materials. All peasant residents of this district must use the blocks featured on the left to build their homes and businesses, otherwise, they will face harsh penalties from their lords. They may occasionally be blessed with additional blocks, but only the blocks shown can be purchased outside of the general store goods. After the Grove Brickton War, Grove gained access to Stone Bricks, Stairs, Slabs, and Red Carpet. Grove and Oak residents can also buy cake. Sadly Saplings were removed due to irresponsible growers who grew trees outside their plots, so apples can no longer be farmed. Most plots in this district feature the theme of trees and greenery since the blocks available are wood, grass, and trees. Some residents find unique ways to create contemporary themes through the use of glass, but it is hard to find a home in the district that does not include wood. Flowers are also a popular feature and are used as accents against the greens and browns. District Events Annually: Festival of Falling Leaves, Spring Festival Monthly Randomly: Platyparty, ABBA Fishing tournaments Daily: Coe's Birthday Quotes: Happy Birthday Coe! See Also *Nature's Grove on reddit Category:Districts Category:Places